Flex and Flexibility
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Uchiha x Hinata] Neji finds himself hating Uchihas more than ever.


**This is just a compilation of Uchiha x Hinata story ideas that I get from MikanYuzu lol so credit for the idea goes to her~ WhiteGems is useless but she's moral support lol**

 **Thanks to MikanYuzu for editing this for me!**

 **xXx**

"Why do we need to go to this yoga class again?" Izuna asked, hands stuffed in his pockets as he trailed behind the three Uchihas in front of his brother and him.

"'Cause, Sasuke here wants to check up on his mommy," Shisui snickered, an arm looping around the youngest Uchiha's shoulders, "he's quite the momma's boy, aren't ya, Sasuke?"

The death glare being leveled at his smirking face had absolutely no effect.

"Sasuke always had a habit of following our mother around," Itachi piped up nonchalantly from his little brother's side, easily ignoring the ominous waves emitting from his sibling. "He makes me go with him to follow her even when she's just taking a walk around the apartment."

"That's quite the complex you got there, boy." Madara's deep voice cut in, a slender eyebrow raised towards his trembling nephew. "Shut the hell up." Sasuke's furious voice rumbled out as he shrugged off Shisui's arm with a glower.

Shisui was bad enough but he couldn't believe even his beloved big brother betrayed him too. Madara's sigh and Izuna's amused chuckle reached his ears, which made it very tempting for him to want to punch each of his four relatives in the face.

Why the fuck did their damned uncles have to tag along anyways? Their mocking was the last thing he needed. Fortunately for Sasuke, Itachi didn't say anything more and Shisui decided to leave the steaming Uchiha alone after playfully poking him on the cheek before changing the subject to something else besides the youngest Uchiha and his mommy complex.

Slowly, Sasuke calmed down once the attention was taken off of him and the need to commit murder was wiped completely once the sight of the building he was looking for came into view.

Jogging to the large window, he pressed his hands to the cool glass and peeked inside. Dark eyes scanned the class until he found his mother gazing at the instructor before going to her hands and knees to copy the current pose. Not interested in having to see his mother's backside face him, the Uchiha let his eyes wander to the front of the small studio to get a glimpse at who was teaching the class.

...

only to get a full view of the most glorious, rounded ass he had ever seen.

Clad in skin tight light grey yoga pants, the curves of the generous backside was shown perfectly to the peeping Uchiha - rounded cheeks emphasized further when the female arched her back, which in turn popped her bottom out tantalizingly.

He found that he couldn't turn his gaze away. Even when he felt his relatives finally appear behind him, all peeking in and getting a glimpse of the curvy instructor.

Shisui whistled appreciatively, "Now, that's a nice ass."

"Moo." Itachi murmured beneath his breath, clearly understanding that what she was demonstrating was the cow pose - something that served as a very lovely sight.

Madara's stoic expression stirred with interest at the toned backside and legs presented before him. He didn't think that yoga would be so...intriguing. He was almost sure that it would've been filled with nothing but old farts trying to relax but the ass at the front of the class suggested that the instructor was anything but old.

Young and supple.

 _Lovely_.

"Brother," Izuna piped up from beside him and he acknowledged him with a distracted grunt, eyes unmoving from where they were locked, "I would like to join this class."

"...Agreed."

The instructor finally shifted from the pose till she was sitting down with her legs crossed together in her lap, hands coming down until the back of her hands rested against her knees, index fingers and thumbs touching. They were served a view of her face now.

Shining lavender eyes regarded her class as they shifted out of the pose to the new one, pink lips moving as she gave out soft instructions. Sasuke sucked in a breath at the sight of the long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail along with the gentle features covered with a light blush.

"Hinata?" He unintentionally muttered out loud and drew all the other Uchihas' attention to him.

Shisui was the first to pounce on the youngest Uchiha - literally pouncing by wrapping an arm loosely around his neck as the other hand ruffled the dark strands playfully, much to the boy's annoyance, "Sasuke! You know that curvy babe in there?!"

"Of course he would know." Izuna scoffed with a shake of his head. Mikoto's youngest child was ridiculously popular with the female population - they all were but Sasuke in particular was quite sought after, thanks to his pretty face.

"...Is that the Hyuuga you were talking about once?" Itachi spoke up, eyes glued to the female inside. He remembered Sasuke complaining once about a Hyuuga girl that made him confused about the way she made his guts twist every time she smiled, said she was terrible for his health. "The one that you have conflicting feelings for?"

Sasuke felt his face redden at his brother's words and lowered his head.

Was Itachi out to get him today or what?

Well, now he knew who he was _not_ going to when needing to talk about personal stuff.

"How old is this Hyuuga, Sasuke?" Madara asked, leaning his arm on the glass and peering in at the woman emitting such a calming aura with her pleasant disposition. Sasuke was legal, so as long as she was around the same age, then this little Hyuuga should be legal too.

"Same age." He muttered, still attempting to hide his burning face from his infuriating family members.

"Twenty-two then.." Madara murmured, index finger and thumb stroking his chin contemplatively. A devious smirk pulled along his lips, eyes sharpening with determination on the little Hyuuga. "Perfect...she shall be my woman."

Izuna perked up at his brother's words - a chance to compete and express his desires? Hell yes!

"Brother," He leveled his sibling with a challenging stare once he captured his attention. "I won't let you catch her that easily. I want the Hyuuga too."

The older Uchiha chuckled in amusement at his younger brother, "As you wish. I won't make it easy for you."

"Of course."

Itachi took in their words silently as he watched the blue haired Hyuuga lay on her back and lift her hips in the air. The position granted him a welcome view of the tops of her bountiful, milky, breasts that were practically spilling out thanks to the low neckline of the tank top she was sporting.

"I desire her too." He stated monotonously. The only sign of him being affected by the tempting sight before him was his fingers pushing down harder on the glass that was keeping him on the outside and away from the treasure he was ready to snatch up. "I will also partake in this game to make her mine."

Shisui grinned, slapping his best friend on the back while still keeping the younger sibling in a gentle headlock, "Itachi's finally showing an interest in a female!" He moved to pinch Sasuke's warm cheek, uncaring of the way his hand was immediately slapped away. "Same with the baby Uchiha. I think I'll join in too. This should be fun."

Sasuke just about had it with his family. First they were making fun of him for his protectiveness over his mother and now they were all openly declaring how they were going to steal away the one tolerable female he knew?

"You horny assholes," Sasuke growled, elbowing Shisui off him so he could turn around and glare at them viciously. "She's closer to my age and I've known her longest! So back off!"

But it might as well have been a frustrated puppy barking at them with the way they reacted to his anger by ignoring him and continuing to stare inside with determination. Once an Uchiha decided they wanted something - nothing would change their mind.

Sometimes, Sasuke really hated his family.

Except for his mother, of course. She would never be the subject of his ire.

But at this moment, he was contemplating murder once more as they waited for the class to end.

 **xXx**

"Oh...my," Hinata murmured, once she got herself settled in front of her class. Lavender eyes blinked in bewilderment at the gigantic boost in testosterone in the room. Last she looked, it was mostly older women. "Seems we've gotten...quite a bit more students..."

A blush settled on her cheeks as her gaze roamed over the new students...who were all young, attractive males. Her eyes settled on the one Uchiha she knew and a small smile reached her pink lips as she waved at him, thankful to spot atleast one familiar face in this sea of men.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, fighting off the blush that threatened to take its place on his pale cheeks as he stiffly waved back. He wasn't expecting her to acknowledge him like that before greeting the rest. They weren't that close after all.

"Sorry Hinata," Mikoto giggled, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm with a warm smile. "They all suddenly wanted to join me in here."

Hinata brightened at the woman, instantly realizing that they must have been related to the lovely Uchiha woman. That made this even better, "No problem at all, Mrs. Mikoto! I'm happy to see that your family wants to join too."

She was so distracted with the new students that Hinata didn't realize that there was an ominous aura brewing from the back of the room until an irritated voice piped up with a growl. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Madara blinked at the familiar voice before looking back to see a glaring white haired man and smirked smugly, "Oh, hey Tobirama. Didn't even see you there."

The irritated man scowled, mood souring further at the sight of the infuriating long haired Uchiha. Mikoto he could handle considering that she was quite pleasant but - why was there suddenly more of these parasites?!

"Why are there so many damn Uchihas?" He snarled. This class was meant for him to relax and calm down but it being filled with this much overbearing testosterone only served to piss him off. He could already see the real reason all these stupid Uchiha males joined, with the way they had been eyeing up the Hyuuga. He felt his temper raise further. It was bad enough being surrounded by Uchihas but _horny_ Uchihas?

 _Fuck_ no.

"What's the matter Tobi? Can't handle sharing a room with someone superior to you?" Madara taunted with a smirk, the frustrated male was only proving to entertain him with the death glare he was sending him.

The white haired man refused to play into the teasing Uchiha's hands by snapping and instead chose to snarl out only two words, "I'm leaving."

Madara merely huffed in mirth.

"T-Tobi!" A soft voice cried out. Five pairs of onyx eyes followed the sight of the petite instructor rushing over to latch onto the fuming man's arm, impeding his escape from the suffocating room. Lavender eyes stared up with worry at the glaring man, "You're not really leaving, are you?"

His glare softened at the sight of the frantic Hyuuga. He sighed softly before reaching a hand up to pat the top of her head.

"Yes, I can't handle all these damn Uchihas. But don't worry," at these words, he managed to muster up a smile to placate the female. "I'll still visit you when I can, okay Hinata?"

Though she was still disappointed, Hinata relented with a nod, eyes drifting down sadly, "Okay."

The chime of the door ringing lightly was the only sound that alerted her to him leaving. Awkward silence reigned in the room for a few minutes until finally, the instructor took a deep breath and released it. Straightening up, she smiled reassuringly to her class before taking her place back on her mat at the front of the room.

"Let's get started."

 **xXx**

"And now, we'll shift into the downward dog pose." Hinata calmly instructed, shifting into said position that had every onyx eye focused intently on the intimate curve of her back. Sasuke gulped at the sight of her rounded globes high up in the air in a very suggestive pose that had him shifting uncomfortably on his mat from the appealing sight as he attempted to copy the pose.

"I'll downward dog _you_." Was the velvety whisper that Sasuke caught, his head shot up to his right to see Itachi eyeing the Hyuuga hungrily. Feeling the stare, Itachi glanced to the side with a raised brow, showing no signs about having said what Sasuke heard.

Sasuke turned away with confusion.

Did Itachi really just say that or was he hearing things?

"So flexible." His head shot to his left now to see Madara smirking at the woman. His dark eyes narrowed appreciatively, "I'll be sure to make perfect use of it once she's mine."

The youngest Uchiha could only turn away to stare down awkwardly at his mat. What the fuck was wrong with the older men of his family? Were they always this horny?

"And now the cobra pose." Oh god, did this woman not realize how tempting the curve of her spine was?

"That position is perfect for pulling hair." Came his brother's voice once more and this time, Sasuke was sure that he heard it. Especially since their mother was staring at Itachi disapprovingly before turning away with a shake of her head.

Since when did her oldest son become such a horndog? And here she thought he was the perfect gentleman. She would have to have a talk with her oldest son later about his suggestive words because that was certainly not a way to court a woman. She just hoped that Hinata didn't hear him.

At least her youngest son was more quiet about his desires. Only glancing up once in a while at the Hyuuga with a light blush before copying the pose she was displaying.

A smile played at her lips at the sight. Her baby was so cute.

 **xXx**

"Now, we're going to try some partner poses!" Hinata smiled warmly, lacing her fingers together. "I believe it'll be fun and you can bond with your partner!"

"For my partner I choose..." lavender eyes roved over the various faces of her class. Her gaze settled for a bit on the youngest Uchiha, wondering if maybe she should pick him. Sasuke squirmed a bit under her gaze, gulping silently at her attention until her eyes drifted off to instead settle on his mother, much to his relief and disappointment, "Miko-"

"I'll be your partner Hinata." Both Sasuke and Hinata were startled to see Itachi suddenly appear at her side. One hand reaching over to cup hers, dark eyes gazing seriously at her as he pretty much volunteered himself much to the flustered Hyuuga's chagrin who could only gape wordlessly at the confident Uchiha.

Itachi didn't waste any time. He bent down to grip one of Hinata's legs and lifted it straight up, leaving her to balance on one foot. Her face burned in embarrassment at the incredibly suggestive position that the Uchiha currently had her in as he held her long leg against his chest. He still had that same neutral expression, which left her conflicted about whether or not he was messing with her.

"I-I-Itachi! T-this is not-"

"Don't worry, I have some yoga experience Hinata." He dismissed her, internally enjoying how easily she was able to still stand perfectly straight, even with her ankle resting on his shoulder. This was a position he would absolutely love to try in the bedroom with her once he was able to win her over.

Mikoto was horrified at her son's actions and took a step forward to pull him off the flustered instructor. The poor girl would probably end up fainting soon if he kept this up, "Itac-"

"Let's be partners Mrs. Uchiha!" Shisui cried excitedly, jumping in front of her to completely block Itachi from her sight and diverting her attention from her son like the best friend that he was.

Sasuke could only stare at Itachi just boldly making his move on Hinata and he felt extremely irritated at how easily his brother interacted with the Hyuuga.

Movement from his left caught his attention to see Madara taking long strides to the red faced Hyuuga. The older Uchiha immediately yanked Hinata from his nephew's hold to press her back to his chest.

His muscled chest rumbled with a growl as Madara molded his front to her prominent backside, a hand reaching down to stretch her leg up as the other splayed along the smooth flesh of her abdomen. His lips pressed against her ear, "I can stretch you better than this boy." He purred seductively, sending a shiver down the stunned woman's spine.

She didn't understand what the hell was going on. Everything was happening so fast!

Izuna didn't waste a second to rush over and pull the Hyuuga from his brother's arms, lifting her in his arms and raising her over his head, "I can lift you easily Hinata!"

Madara gazed at his brother in amusement while Itachi watched the two silently, wondering if there was a way to get rid of the two without anyone noticing.

"That's not stretching, Izuna."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch at the ridiculous sight of his relatives just crowding the poor Hyuuga. He was just about to step forward to save her from his stupid family when the door to the class slammed open and in stormed a furious Hyuuga male.

Neji could feel his rage boil over at the sight of all these damned Uchihas with their filthy paws all over his precious cousin. It was a good thing he ran into Tobirama earlier otherwise he would have never known about the parasites touching Hinata.

"Get your grubby hands off of lady Hinata!" Neji snapped, elbowing Izuna in the abdomen until he doubled over and lowered Hinata enough for him to snatch her back. He pushed her behind him and glared at the perverted Uchihas.

"Class is over. Beat it!" He snapped, pulling off his jacket and covering the still confused Hinata with it. He then proceeded to drag her out while ignoring her soft protests about her class not being over.

Madara narrowed his eyes in challenge, "This will not stop me. I _will_ have that Hyuuga woman."

Meanwhile, Itachi was silently plotting ways of how to remove Neji from the picture permanently.

 **Bonus:**

 **Hinata blinked in bewilderment at the piles of flowers currently being shoved in her face. She didn't even open the door to her class yet and all five Uchiha males were already waiting out front, each with their own bouquet of flowers. Neji glowered silently behind her, ready to snap at a moment's notice.**

 **Madara was the first with his confident smirk plastered to his face, "Little Hyuuga, be mine."**

 **Izuna was quick to jump in right after his brother, "No, be mine, Ms. Hyuuga!"**

 **"I'll please you more than these guys." Itachi murmured monotonously, expression still unchanging.**

 **"Accept mine, babe!" Shisui piped up with a grin, winking at the blushing Hyuuga.**

 **"I..." all eyes settled on the youngest Uchiha, whose face was as red as a tomato from all the attention on him. He glanced up to see lavender eyes focused on him curiously and felt his insides squirm unpleasantly. "Here!"**

 **And with that, he threw his bouquet of red roses in her face without a second thought and took off running with an angry Neji in hot pursuit.**

 **Itachi merely watched the scene neutrally.**

 **"...Sasuke never was good with girls."**


End file.
